


I have a girlfriend! I think...

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: When goody two shoes Jinsol gets bombarded with questions on her love life, so she tells her friends that she has a girlfriend. However, her fake girlfriend was Jung Eun who barely knew she existed and was not interested in fake dating Jinsol.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	I have a girlfriend! I think...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! It's been a while since I've last delivered a fluff lipsoul! I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot as much as I did writing it, I nearly tear up writing the parts at the end so :D Thank you so so much for all the love and support every one of you have given to me, I appreciated it a lot! Please let me know how you feel after the end of this story by commenting and leave a kudos too! Enjoy!

-

Jung Jinsol, also known as goody-two-shoes Jinsol, is that one friend who has zero experience in the relationship department. She’s someone who you’ll call has zero love life, let alone sex life. Was Jinsol bothered about it? No, but her friends are. 

_“You’ll die alone at this rate!” Sooyoung dramatically gasps as she falls back down onto Jinsol’s bed in her dorm room. Jinsol rolls her eyes and goes back to focus on her assignment._

_“You’ll never experience love!” Haseul adds on dramatically as she goes to wrap Jinsol’s window curtains around her neck. Jinsol drops her pen back onto her table and surrenders, she has enough of her friend’s antics. She walks over to Haseul and pulls the curtain away from the girl’s neck before dragging the girl, along with Sooyoung, out of her dorm room._

_“I have a test to study for, bye!” With that, the two girls flinch at the sound of the door slamming shut. Jinsol runs her fingers through her hairs, she shakes her head in a disapproving manner at her friend’s dramatic ass._

Jinsol can’t wrap her fingers around as to why her friends are so keen in butting into her love life when she clearly has no interest in them, yet. She just wants to finish her studies peacefully and worry-free before she goes meddling and messing around a bit in this so-called relationship, that doesn’t seem to last for a long time.

Jinsol’s heart has never skipped a beat nor fluttered whenever someone confesses to her or speak of her in a very intimate manner. She’s so-called immune, like what Sooyoung and Haseul say, and she has no reason to hate it at all. 

Going back to her high school reunion party knowing her high school friends will be there, Jinsol dreads going sometimes. However, she has been going back to such party religiously for the past few years because of Sooyoung and Haseul. Jinsol wouldn’t sacrifice months of peace for Sooyoung and Haseul to show up at her doorstep with an angry look on her face. She once skipped a high-school reunion party and the two girls show up at Jinsol’s room unexpectedly and unwelcomed. It went on for months before they got sick of it and before Jinsol decides to drop their friendship.

She quickens up her pace on her way to the restaurant where the party is going to be held at, being late is the last thing Jinsol wants. Pushing open the glass door of the restaurant, her eyes catch sight of the two girls settled by the window. Jinsol waves her hand at Sooyoung and Haseul before taking her seat in front of them. 

“I thought you weren’t going to come,” Haseul says as she pours Jinsol a glass of water. Jinsol takes the water with thanks and drinks the cold liquid, “If I want to get my head bitten off by the two of you, yes I won’t come.”

“Shut up, you miss us too!” Sooyoung says with a roll of her eyes. This makes Jinsol laugh, she’s not denying that she misses the two dearly. The three of them are in their last year of university and going through their finals so studies have taken up most of their time, leaving them barely enough time to schedule for a meetup. It’s only during this one week break where they could finally relax a bit before the final run.

“Say, you haven’t told us Jiwoo.” Jinsol’s eyes widen upon hearing Haseul’s words.

“Jiwoo?” Jinsol questions and sees Haseul side-eyeing Sooyoung who is pretending not to hear them.

“She’s Sooyoung’s new girlfriend and apparently they have been dating for months! Soo didn’t even tell us about her little secret affair!” Haseul exclaims as she nudges Sooyoung’s ribs. Sooyoung clicks her tongue and flicks Haseul’s forehead, “Don’t call Jiwoo and my relationship a secret affair, it doesn’t sound good at all.”

“I mean it’s a secret isn’t it,” Jinsol questions back, drinking her cup of water innocently. Sooyoung looks at Jinsol dead in the eye, contemplating whether to lunge at the girl’s neck.

“We don’t want everyone to know so we’re keeping it lowkey, unlike someone who does PDA proudly!” Sooyoung scoffs at Haseul who looks very offended by how she places a hand over her chest. 

“Well, at least we’re proud of it!” Haseul snickers as she shoves a piece of bread into her mouth. Sooyoung shakes her head at the girl, clicking her tongue loudly in the process. 

“I don’t understand why you guys are fighting over this, can’t we have a peaceful lunch?” Jinsol questions as she watches Haseul gobble down the garlic bread angrily while Sooyoung angrily sips on her cup of latte. 

“No!” the two girl says at the same time which cause Jinsol to flinch in her surprise.

“Well you’ll only understand if you have a girlfriend,” Haseul says as she wipes the corner of her mouth using her napkin. 

“Yeah so don’t go looking at the two of us with that look of yours,” Sooyoung back Haseul up quietly. Jinsol nods her head and waves her hand dismissively at that, letting them know that they have won this argument.

“Why don’t we set you up on a blind date?!” Haseul suggests and this cause Jinsol to spit out all the water that she was drinking onto her. Jinsol’s eyes widen as she quickly passes Haseul a napkin to dry herself, she’s just too surprised by what Haseul said.

“I like that,” Sooyoung grins to herself looking at how much of a mess Haseul looks.

“I don’t need a blind date,” says Jinsol who place her cup of water down. Haseul shakes her head and pulls out her phone, she starts showing Jinsol different photo of girls from her class.

“That’s Irene, the goddess!”

“Too beautiful,” Sooyoung says on behalf of Jinsol.

“That’s Mina, the ballet dancer!”

“She’s taken,” Jinsol informs and Haseul’s eyes widen, she just nods her head to confirm what she says. The three of them go through many different photos of girls, some are the same person but taken on a different angle. Jinsol has no idea how or where Haseul get these pictures from but she’s not going to question the girl about it.

“There’s Wendy…?” Haseul says as she reaches the last girl in her class but is immediately shot down when Sooyoung says she’s off-limits.

“Thanks for the help but I don’t need a blind date,” Jinsol says with a smile as she reaches over to hold Haseul’s hand in hers. She gives the girl a soft squeeze before pulling her hand away.

“We’re worried about you! You look so tense!” Haseul says as she pokes Jinsol’s cheek and arm. 

“huh?”

“you need to relax!” Haseul says as she shows up two fingers, her index and middle finger, completely nonchalant about the meaning of showing up two of her fingers.

“Jesus stop it!” Jinsol hiss as she reaches over to pull Haseul’s hand down while Sooyoung laughs away by the side. Tears roll off the corner of Sooyoung’s eyes, Jinsol thinks the girl has lost it.

“If I say I have a girlfriend, will the two of you stop bothering me?” Jinsol asks and the girl nods their head quickly. Since that’s the way she’ll get her friends to stop bothering her, there’s no harm in lying to them that she has a girlfriend, right? 

“Fine, I have a girlfriend!” Jinsol admits, she prays that all her effort in acting during her days in drama club will pay off. “I think…” she finishes in a whisper, hoping the girls didn’t hear her.

“WHAT?!”

“OH MY GOD! MY BABY IS GOING TO GET LAID!” Haseul screams in a sing-song manner, this earned her the numerous dreadful glances from other customers in the restaurant. Jinsol facepalms herself, already regretting lying to her friends about having a girlfriend.

“Keep it down oh my god...” Jinsol says as she keeps both her hand on her face, hiding from second-hand embarrassment. Sooyoung quickly pulls Haseul down by her arm and slaps her hand over the girl’s big mouth.

“Since when did you get a girlfriend?” Sooyoung questions with squinted eyes, she’s very sure Jinsol is lying as naturally as she is breathing right in front of them.

“MMMMM!” Haseul speaks but her voice is muffled by Sooyoung’s hand.

“A month ago,” Jinsol says, this time a little more confident about her answer. Sooyoung nods her head, still unconvinced, while Haseul starts clapping her hands together like a seal.

“MFFMF!” Haseul cheers and Jinsol thanks the girl for her support, at least Haseul is buying it.

“Have y’all gone on any dates?” Sooyoung smirks as she asks the girl, she knows Jinsol’s girlfriend is totally fake.

“Yeah, we have been to her house and all for dates. I brought her to our favourite ice cream place too,” Jinsol says, recounting on the memory of her bringing her niece to her favourite ice cream place for dessert. Might as well tap on memories she has made with others to make her story sound convincing right?

“wow…” Sooyoung trails off, feeling a little more convinced with Jinsol really having a girlfriend. Haseul just sits there with her chin resting on her palm, listening to Jinsol with a big proud smile on her face.

“How did you meet?” Haseul asks, pulling Sooyoung’s hand off her mouth. Jinsol purse her lips, how is she going to come up with a story on how they meet?

“In class,” Jinsol answers the simplest answer. Meeting in school always work and since everyone has been treating school as tinder to meet someone so might as well.

“Wow… who is it?!” Sooyoung questions, leaning closer to Jinsol. Her mind already knows who is Jinsol’s potential girlfriend because Jinsol has a clear type even though the girl is oblivious to it.

“Is it a hot milf?!” Haseul gasp, slapping her own hand over her mouth. This earns herself a death glare from the two other girls. Haseul let out a sheepish grin and apologise before telling Jinsol to continue.

“Kim Jung eun.” Jinsol’s table partner who barely knows Jinsol existed.

“WHAT?!” Sooyoung yells as she stands up abruptly, her eyes were open so big that Jinsol is afraid they might drop out of her eye socket.

“Relax…” Jinsol mutters out as she brings Sooyoung back down onto her seat slowly, Sooyoung’s still processing what she just heard.

“The school’s undatable Kim Jung Eun, is ur girlfriend?” Sooyoung asks Jinsol slowly and the girl nods her head with an unfazed look on her face.

“oh my god,” Sooyoung sighs as she throws her head back dramatically, just what did Jinsol get herself into.

“Do you know why she’s undatable?” Sooyoung questions Jinsol. The girl shakes her head no.

“That’s because she’s not someone who you’ll want as your first girlfriend, there are rumours about her around the school. None of the rumours about her is good at all,” Sooyoung says, feeling worried that her pure friend would get hurt by Jung eun.

“Soo, rumours are always baseless horrible gossips about someone. They aren’t true and besides do you know the girl personally?” Jinsol questions Sooyoung and this cause the girl to shake her head, “precisely.”

“Don’t worry about me too much, I know what I’m heading in for.” Jinsol clearly doesn’t know what’s she’s heading in for because she and Jung eun is clearly not dating. She’s also worried that Jung eun is not willing to play along with this whole fake dating game with Jinsol too.

“Let’s talk about other stuff!” Jinsol beams and the other two girl nods their head.

-

“Please finish up your assignment and hand it up before 6.30pm in two weeks, any late assignments would not be marked and would not be recorded in your report.”

Jinsol lets out a relieved sigh, finally class is over. She turns to her side and sees her table partner, Jung eun, shoving all her studying material into her big duffel bag. Before Jung eun could step away from her table, Jinsol’s hand reach out to stop her in her movement.

“Hey wait!”

“make it quick, I have swimming training to go to,” Jung eun says coldly, pulling her hand from Jinsol’s hand with a frown on her face. Jinsol pulls her hand away quickly, wiping them on her side for any possible hand sweat.

“I have a favour to ask from you,” Jinsol starts as she stands up, not knowing how to bring across the message of Jung eun being her fake girlfriend.

“what?” Jung eun asks with her arms cross together in front of her chest, her feet tap on the floor impatiently.

“I’m… are you keen on fake dating with me?” Jinsol quickly says with her eyes closed, afraid to look at Jung eun’s reaction. A scoff escapes Jung eun’s mouth before she turns to leave, her brain thinks her table partner is out of her mind.

“So?...” Jinsol trails off slowly while opening her eyes. Her eyes widen when she’s greeted by the sight of an empty lecture hall. Jinsol quickly grabs her stuff and makes a run to the swimming pool, ignoring all the curious gaze on her.

Once she reaches the school’s swimming pool, Jinsol makes a beeline towards the woman changing room. She has her head low as she makes her way to Jung eun, it didn’t take long for her because she bumps into Jung eun who is changing midway out of her attire.

“what the hell are you doing here?!” Jung eun asks angrily, her hands quickly reach over for her towel to wrap around her body.

“I’m here to look for you!” Jinsol squeaks out, covering her eyes using her hand. Jung eun takes in a deep breath and starts chanting “relax” to calm her fast-beating heart.

“I’m not interested in fake dating you,” Jung eun says as she leans against her locker on her side. Jinsol peers through the gaps of her finger and see an uninterested look on Jung eun’s face.

“why not?!” Jinsol gasp, suddenly feeling very offended by that.

“I’m the whole package! I’m a-a-a “Bad girl”! I…I…I can kill a cockroach without screaming! I-I’m strong!” Jinsol spluttered out, waving her fist in the air. The amused look on Jung eun’s face tells Jinsol that Jung eun thinks she’s a living joke.

“Well okay, ‘bad girl’,” Jung eun mocks and continues, “Firstly, I don’t know who you are and how you know my name. Secondly, I’m not keen on dating or fake dating anyone.”

“I-I…PLEASE! I BEG YOU!” Jinsol pleads, tears suddenly start falling from the corner of her eyes. This catches Jung eun by surprise because the girl jumps up feeling at a loss. 

Jinsol gets down on her knees and rubs both her palms together, “please! Please be my fake girlfriend! We can pretend to not know each other but I just need you to acknowledge that you’re my girlfriend when my friends question you or us!”

"Why?" Jung eun questions, not knowing what’s the big deal about it that the girl even got on her knees to beg her. Jinsol looks up at Jung eun, showing Jung eun her puppy eyes and a pout. This makes Jung eun look away, her weakness is cute girls who look at her with puppy eyes. 

“Because my dear friends are worried about me not having any love life! And for them to stop bothering me about it, I had to lie to them!” Jinsol sniffs and uses the back of her hand to wipe away her snot. Jung eun lets out a scoff and rummages through her back for a napkin for Jinsol.

“Please?” Jinsol whispers out and sees Jung eun squatting down in front of her.

“Fine, since you want to prove to your friends that you’re very datable and all…I agree to be your fake girlfriend, but you have to chase me first.”

“what?” 

“I want you to chase me,” Jung eun says as she rests her chin on her palm, looking at Jinsol with a smirk on her face. Jinsol’s eyes widen and throw herself onto Jung eun, hugging the girl tightly in her arms. This catches Jung eun off guard, her hand turns limb by her side.

“Thank you! I will try it! Have fun in your training,” Jinsol beams and quickly place a swift kiss on the cheek of Jung eun’s face. She stands up and turns to leave the changing room, leaving a red face Jung eun on the floor.

“What the hell…” Jung eun trails off in a whisper, holding her cheeks in her hand.

-

The next day, Jung eun’s making her way to her class when she’s suddenly pulled away by her arm, she feels herself falling into someone’s arm. Jung eun looks up and sees Jinsol grinning down at her, her hands around her waist. 

“Morning beautiful,” Jinsol purrs as she tugs loose strain of Jung eun’s hair behind the girl’s ear. 

“What on earth are you doing!” Jung eun squealed out as she pushes Jinsol away from her. Jinsol frowns and says, “chasing you?!”

“That’s not how you chase someone!” Jung eun scolds as she turns to leave the empty hallway, leaving Jinsol dumbstruck standing alone. Jinsol frowns and places both her hands on her waist, wondering how to chase the girl.

“Right! Jung eun likes bad girls!” Jinsol nods to herself with a cheeky grin on her face, she quickly makes her way to the nearest pharmacy to get her stuff.

Jung eun trudges her way out of her class. Finally, her morning class is over. She can’t wait to go to the swimming complex for a swim to relax her muscles, she feels so sore after her intense work out the night before. 

Jung eun’s making her way to the swimming complex when Jinsol jumps in front of her with her arms outspread to stop the girl from walking. Jung eun takes in a deep breath, calming her nerves down just in case Jinsol might cause her to beat her up.

“What do you want?” Jung eun asks when she sees Jinsol wearing a band-aid on her forehead and sees her lipstick getting smear at the corner of her mouth. 

“I’m a bad girl,” Jinsol announce as she quickly turns back to take out an asthma inhaler. Taking in a puff of the inhaler, Jinsol turns back to Jung eun and blows out the puff of cold air. Jung eun lets out a scoff and shakes her head at the girl, she has no idea what goes through Jinsol’s mind when she did that.

“I look cool, right? I smoke too!” Jinsol says proudly as she turns back to take another puff of her asthma inhaler before blowing it out to mimic her smoking. 

“You look like a fool,” Jung eun comments as she walks pass Jinsol. Jinsol’s eyes widen and quickly reach forward to stop the girl in her tracks, “that’s not all of it!”

“I can kill a cockroach too! Watch,” Jinsol says with her chest out. Jung eun watches the girl throw a fake cockroach on the ground and proceeds to step on it aggressively. 

Jung eun slaps her hands on her face. If Jinsol is not embarrassed by herself, Jung eun is. She walks forward and stops Jinsol from stepping on the cockroach, “wait.” Jinsol stops and looks at Jung eun reaching forward to pick up the fake cockroach. Before Jinsol can comprehend what’s going on, Jung eun throws the fake cockroach on her.

“AHH WHAT THE HELL!” Jinsol screams as she jumps away, her hands quickly run over her body to get the cockroach off her. This makes Jung eun fall to the ground laughing her ass off. Jinsol stops in her track and sees Jung eun on the ground, hugging her stomach as tears roll out of her eyes. 

Jinsol guesses that making herself look like a total fool works because she has never seen this side of Jung eun ever. Jung eun always bring herself as a very cold and composed girl, barely wearing any smile on her face. Seeing Jung eun’s face turning all red and laughing with all her teeth showing, Jinsol feels so honoured to be able to see this side of the girl.

“You’re something Jinsol,” Jung eun laughs out as she struggles to get up on her two feet. She didn’t notice it, but after she says that Jinsol simper to herself. 

“She knows my name!” Jinsol gushes quietly to herself as she cups her cheeks using her hand, a big fat grin on her face. Jung eun wipes her tears away and shows Jinsol two thumbs up before she waves her hand at the girl and disappears behind the doors of the swimming complex. 

-

“Jungie!” Jinsol calls for the girl in front of her. Jung eun stops in her track and turns back to see Jinsol jogging up to her. She sees the girl holding two cans of coffee, one in each hand, before seeing one getting pushed to her.

“For you,” Jinsol beams as she holds Jung eun’s hand and places the can of coffee on it. Jung eun looks down and notices it’s the can of coffee that she always gets, her heart skips a beat for a moment. She ignores that reaction and thanks Jinsol for the can of coffee before continuing to make her way to the swimming complex with Jinsol by her side.

“Where did you go?” Jinsol asks suddenly and this cause Jung eun to turn to look at her. “You left immediately after class.”

“Training,” Jung eun replies shortly as she opens the can of coffee and enjoys the sweet coffee. She wonders if Jinsol has done anything to the can of coffee because it tastes sweeter and nicer than usual.

“Can I watch?” Jinsol asks and Jung eun nods her head, “Really!”

“yeah,” Jung eun answers after finishing the can of coffee. Jinsol sees and quickly push the other can of coffee to the girl, this earns herself a chuckle from Jung eun. Jinsol blushes and scratches her nape shyly, she’s going to be playing as Jung eun’s supportive girlfriend!

“I’ll cheer for you,” Jinsol says shyly.

“really?” Jung eun questions with a small smile on her face. Jinsol nods her head quickly and pumps her fist.

“then make sure you cheer loudly for me then,” Jung eun finishes and makes her way to the changing room, leaving a crimson faced Jinsol standing at the entrance of the swimming complex.

“I will!” Jinsol gloats, hoping Jung eun can hear her clearly. Jung eun did because a grin appears on her face as she changes into her swimming costume.

Jinsol does what she has promised. She cheered the loudest for Jung eun, so loud that she nearly lost her voice. Jung eun couldn’t help but hide her red face from Jinsol when the girl runs up to her to congratulate her.

“You swam so well!” Jinsol compliments as she takes Jung eun’s towel from the girl’s hand and starts drying her body. Jung eun stands there and let Jinsol take care of her, her heart race suddenly when she sees the small frown on Jinsol’s face because the girl is focused on drying her up.

“Why did you want me to be your fake girlfriend?” Jung eun questions suddenly and this makes Jinsol stop in her act. 

“because you’re the first person I think off,” Jinsol admits honestly. She was placed at such a position that she must blurt out a random name that she knows and Jung eun happens to be the first (and only) name she blurts out.

“oh…” Jung eun trails off and Jinsol nods her head before going back to dry the girl up. 

“What happens after this fake dating ends?” Jung eun asks again suddenly feeling a little anxious to hear Jinsol’s reply. Jinsol purse her lips as she thought about it, she would have never think about it until Jung eun asks her about it.

“We’ll go back to be friends or table partners until we graduate from uni I guess,” Jinsol replies mindlessly, not knowing her answer has caused the colours getting drained from Jung eun’s face. Jung eun stops Jinsol’s hand and snatches her towel from the girl. Jinsol frowns and watches Jung eun storm to her duffle bag and into the changing room.

“Did I say something wrong?” Jinsol asks herself as she scratches her head, completely not aware that her words have stabbed Jung eun’s heart a little. Jung eun reach her locker and throws her duffle back onto the wooden bench, she plops down on it and let out a sigh. She grabs a handful of her hair as she lets out a frustrated yell, angry at herself for behaving that way.

“Jungie!” Jinsol calls out when she sees Jung eun walking away quickly away from her. She has been waiting for the girl to leave the swimming complex outside by the bench. Jung eun ignores Jinsol and continues walking forward, suddenly feeling angry and has no idea why.

“Wait! Why are you suddenly angry at me?!” Jinsol asks out, feeling very confused. She doesn’t understand why is Jung eun behaving like that.

“I’m not angry at you!” Jung eun turns back and barks at Jinsol, “leave me alone!”

“I…” 

“Wait!” Jinsol yells and runs towards Jung eun, her arms wrap around Jung eun’s petite body. Jung eun can feel Jinsol tightening her hold around her, her hands go up trying to free herself but to no avail.

“I don’t know what I did wrong just now but I’m sorry,” Jinsol apologies and leans forward to give Jung eun a kiss on the back of her neck. 

“Tell me what I do wrong, and I promise to never do it again.” Jung eun’s heart skips a beat hearing that. She turns back and sees Jinsol looking at her with those doe eyes, her mouth opens for a moment, but she shut it quickly.

“I have to go,” Jung eun says as she pulls Jinsol’s hands away from her. She adjusts her duffel bag on her shoulder and turns to leave. Jung eun never wanted Jinsol to rush to her to stop her from walking away and force her to say what’s she angry about but she didn’t.

“We’re just fake dating, don’t fall for her Jung eun.”

-

Walking out of the swimming complex with her air pods in her ears, Jung eun is making her way towards the bus stop when her eyes spot Jinsol sitting at the bench. She makes her way towards the girl and sees the girl dozing off quietly. Jung eun sighs softly and shrugs off her windbreaker before draping it over Jinsol’s body. She takes a seat next to Jinsol and rests her head against the wall, closing her eyes to relax a bit.

“Hmm,” Jinsol murmurs as she stirs a bit in her seat. Rubbing her eyes, Jinsol slowly stands up and feels something slide off her body and drop onto the ground. Her eyes widen and quickly picks up the familiar-looking windbreaker. Jinsol is about to turn to enter the swimming complex when a voice catches her attention.

“I’m right behind you,” Jung eun informs, her eyes still closed.

“Jungie!” Jinsol calls out cheerfully as she sits back down on her bed. She turns her body fully to face the sleepy Jung eun, a small smile forms on her face. 

“What are you doing here?” Jung eun questions.

“I’m here to walk you home,” Jinsol offers as she goes to fold Jung eun’s windbreaker. Jung eun nods her head and sits up, she watches Jinsol fold her windbreaker. Just then a gush of cold wind blows past Jinsol and her hands instinctively go up to hug her body. A frown forms on her face, she shakes her head at the girl who didn’t dress warmly enough to fight the cold.

“don’t bother,” Jung eun mutters out as she takes her windbreak from Jinsol’s hand. She drapes her windbreak around Jinsol’s shoulder and tells the girl to wear it before they go home. Jinsol nods her head quietly, her face turning red by the second. She can feel butterflies in her stomach from such a caring act by Jung eun.

“It’s going to be dark soon, you should go home now.” 

“You should head home soon.”

The duo said in unison and a laugh escapes their mouth. Jinsol scratches the back of her neck while Jung eun plays with her finger, none of them dares to say a word. 

“I’ll go home first.”

“I’ll leave now.”

Jung eun lets out a scoff when their words timed with each other again. Jinsol looks away, face and neck turning into a darker shade of red. Silence falls between them, the two has no idea what to say. Both are afraid that their words might be timed again.

“Uh, I’ll go first…” Jung eun says after a while, her finger pointing towards the pathway towards the bus stop. Jinsol nods her head quickly and waves Jung eun goodbye. Jung eun smiles at Jinsol and turns to walk away when suddenly a hand reach for her wrist and stop her in her tracks.

“uhm wait!”

“hmm?”

“I forget to give you this,” Jinsol says and proceeds to lean forward to give Jung eun a kiss on the cheek. Jung eun’s eyes widen, and she feels her heart racing. Jinsol leans back with a satisfied grin on her face, her heart skipping a beat seeing Jung eun’s reaction. She has never understood the happiness bubbling inside of people’s heart when they do something like that but now she has understood them.

“Do you want to walk to the bus stop with me?” Jung eun asks shyly. Jinsol’s eyes widen at Jung eun’s tone, she’s using every bit of her persistent to not tease the girl in case Jung eun doesn’t want to show this side of her to Jinsol again.

This made a smile form on Jinsol’s face and her heart melt. Jinsol nods her head quickly and walks side by side with Jung eun. Throughout the walk, they did not talk much, they savoured the peace and the companionship. Jinsol sticks out her pinkie slowly, reaching over to hold Jung eun’s pinkie. A smile breaks out on Jung eun’s face, she let Jinsol’s pinkie hold hers as they walk together.

“Hey Jinsol-“ Jung eun’s eyes widen when she turns her head to look at Jinsol and sees the girl’s face close to hers; their faces are so close to each other that just a small push would make their nose touch each other. Jung eun jumps back in surprise, turning her face away from Jinsol to hide her red face.

“You should go now, it’s getting late,” Jinsol says with a big smile on her face. Jung eun nods her head and waves Jinsol goodbye when her bus comes. Jinsol remains there standing at the bus stop, waving her hand goodbye at Jung eun until the girl is out of her sight. She turns to leave to walk back to her dormitory, her mind filled with the image of a blushing Jung eun.

“This is how Soo and Haseul feel when they see their girlfriend blush huh?” Jinsol remarks as she touches her hot cheeks. She feels like she’s on cloud nine and has the urge to keep doing that to Jung eun. 

-

Jung eun lets out a sigh, her neck is strained from tilting back to look at the book that is placed up high. She skipped her practice today to study for her coming exams, she can’t afford to flunk it again if she wants to finish the year with a good GPA. Jung eun takes in a deep breath as she goes on her tippy toes to try to reach for the book.

“Come on…” Jung eun mumbles to herself as she stretches her hand as far as she can to reach for the book. However, to no avail, because her fingertips manage to graze the neck of the book that she’s looking for. Jung eun wishes she’s taller during times like this because can never reach for the stuff that she wants.

Jung eun blows on her hair with a determined look on her face. She jumps up trying to pull out the book and let it drop into her hands or head even just so she can get the book. Just as Jung eun was about to reach the book, a hand touches the back of the book pulling it out from the shelf.

“oh, thank you!” Jung eun beams when the person pulled the book out from the top shelf. Jung eun holds her hand out expecting the person to drop the book she wanted into her hands, but the person did not do that. She balls up her hands into a fist by her side, ready to swing at the person but she looks up to see Jinsol holding the book in her hand with a sly grin on her face.

“Jinsol!” Jung eun calls out and holds her hand out, “I need that book.”

“I took it first; it’s first come first basis isn’t it?” Jinsol says mockingly as she holds the book over her head, knowing very well that Jung eun can’t reach for the book. Jung eun squints her eyes at the girl and squash Jinsol’s cheeks using her hand, she leans forward and places a quick peck on Jinsol’s lips before pulling away.

Jung eun grins when she sees the shock look on Jinsol’s face, she seizes the chance to pull Jinsol’s hand down and snatch the book away from the girl. She skips away happily with the book that she wants in her hand but Jinsol reaches over to grab Jung eun’s arm and pull the girl into her arms.

“I can’t believe you just stole my first kiss!” Jinsol spills with a red face, Jung eun’s eyes widen. So Jinsol is THAT pure, no wonder her friends are worried about her. Jung eun lips curl up as a wonderful idea comes into her mind.

“Well prepare to receive more then!” Jung eun chortles as she drops her book on the floor and cups Jinsol’s face in her hand. She leans forward and peppers Jinsol’s face with quick pecks before placing her lips on Jinsol’s lip for a kiss. Jung eun pulls away and pick up her book to head back to her study table, letting Jinsol giggle to herself as she covers her mouth with her hand.

-

Jinsol plays with her fingers nervously as she stands outside of the swimming complex waiting for Jung eun, she has painstakingly come up with a way to ask Jung eun out on a ‘fake date’. She has no idea why she has put so much effort into it when it’s not even a real one, maybe because one part of her wish for it to be real. 

“Hey Sol,” Jung eun greets the girl when she steps out of the complex and sees Jinsol pacing around in front of her. Jinsol jumps up in surprise and quickly wear a smile on her face to greet the girl.

“What brings you here?”

“uh…” Jinsol starts awkwardly, seeing Jung eun dress in such a casual outfit is a first. Jung eun has always dressed well whenever Jinsol sees the girl, including after every swimming training. However, today Jung eun is wearing a baggy t-shirt with grey sweatpants and her hair is tied up into a bun. The cute round specs that rest on Jung eun’s nose is like the cherry on top for Jung eun’s outfit.

“hmm?”

“Do you want to go on date with me?” Jinsol asks, biting on her lips nervously. Her hands clasp together in front of her, she hopes Jung eun says yes. Jung eun raise an eyebrow at the girl, she’s struggling to keep her smile off her face. 

“I’m busy,” Jung eun lies, hoping to see a good reaction from Jinsol. Jinsol’s jaw slack and her shoulders slouch forward, the girl nods her head sadly and wants to turn to walk away when she hears a loud laugh coming from Jung eun.

“I’m kidding, I didn’t expect you to be this sad!” Jung eun crackles. Jinsol squints her eyes at Jung eun and lunge at the girl to start a tickle fight. 

“I can’t believe you did that! Do you know how disappointed I was?!” Jinsol scolds as she traps Jung eun in her arms. Jung eun raise an eyebrow and coos, “I’m sorry.”

“Forgiven because you’re cute and I can never stay mad at you!” Jinsol scrunches her nose up when Jung eun lightly pinch the tip of her nose. Jung eun laughs and place a kiss on Jinsol’s forehead as an apology.

“To answer you, Yes I would love to go on a date with you.” Jinsol’s eyes widen and a loud cheer escapes her mouth. She scoops Jung eun up into her hug and spins the girl around.

“YES!” Jinsol exulted as she places Jung eun down to pump both her fist in the air. 

“Let’s go on our first date now!” Jinsol says as she reaches forward to hold Jung eun’s hand tightly in hers, making sure to intertwin their fingers together. Jung eun nods her head and swings their hand as Jinsol brings them to their first date. She looks at Jinsol’s side profile then down at their interlocked hands, she never knew her body longs for Jinsol to hold her that much until now.

Jung eun tightens her hold around Jinsol’s hand and it makes Jinsol’s heart race, she could faint from happiness anytime. Jinsol wishes that she has entered the world of dating earlier so she could feel everything that she’s feeling with Jung eun earlier, but she doesn’t regret joining now as she gets to meet Jung eun. If that’s how it feels to like someone, Jinsol’s sure she’ll love to experience it again and again with Jung eun.

The two of them makes their way to Jinsol’s sanctuary that’s not far from the school. It’s a garden that is located twenty minutes behind the school. Jinsol stumbled upon that place accidentally when she’s looking for a place to clear her mind after a long day of hanging out with Haseul and Sooyoung. Those two tires her out easily and quickly. Pushing open the rusty metal gates, a sharp gasp escapes Jung eun’s mouth when she sees a big field of flowers. 

“Welcome to my ‘paradise’!” Jinsol cheers and feels Jung eun slipping her hand out of her hold to run to the flowers.

“They’re so beautiful!” Jung eun exclaims as her hands lightly graze the beautiful lilacs and roses. Jinsol wears a proud smile on her face as she stands behind Jung eun and watches the girl gush over the flowers. Her breath is taken away when a sudden breeze rushes past them making Jung eun’s hair fly up and how the setting sun is shining on her making her look ethereal. 

“Be careful, Roses has pricks and it might prick you,” Jinsol cautions Jung eun who is reaching forward to touch the roses. 

“yes! Don’t worry about me!” Jinsol nods her head and joins Jung eun’s side. She leans down and goes to snap the stem of the rose to pick the flower for Jung eun. Holding the flower out, Jinsol calls for Jung eun’s attention.

“A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady,” Jinsol flirts as she takes out all the pricks on the rose and places it gently on Jung eun’s ear. Jung eun blushes at that and Jinsol smiles at the girl, “come on, let’s go check the rest out.” 

“but they aren’t as beautiful as you Jinsol,” Jung eun flirts back while looking away. Jinsol raises an eyebrow at the girl and sees the tip of the girl’s ear turning redder and redder by the second. Seems like Jung eun is not used to flirting too. 

“Let’s take a sit on this big rock,” Jung eun points at the big rock that is situated not far from them. Jinsol nods her head and makes her way towards the rock quickly, not wanting to waste any more time with Jung eun. She is the first to get up on the rock before she helps Jung eun up. 

Jung eun nestles herself right in between Jinsol’s leg, leaning back to rest against Jinsol’s body. The two of them savours each other’s company, they wonder how long they can continue to do this without the other falling for each other. Unknown to the two of them, the two has started falling and falling deeper and deeper for each other.

“Hey Jinsol,” Jung eun calls out suddenly.

“yes?” Jinsol hums.

“I don’t know much about you, tell me about yourself.”

“ahh…what do you want to know?” Jinsol asks as she runs her finger through Jung eun’s brunette locks. 

“I don’t know…I want to know anything and everything about you,” Jung eun confesses, she has been trying to know more about Jinsol through her observations. When Jinsol is cold, she would hug her body first before she starts whining for Jung eun to get her a hot cup of hot chocolate. Or when Jinsol is tired, she’ll keep her eyes wide open trying to not blink in case she shut her eyes and fall asleep.

All these small details about Jinsol is what makes her Jinsol. Jung eun has never paid so much attention to someone before, Jinsol is the first and it scares her so much because they are not girlfriends. They are just fake dating each other but why does every moment they spend together feel so real and honest? Jung eun has no idea. She used to hate how Jinsol would keep coming to her after class or after her swimming training but now it has become something that she looks forward to.

When Jinsol and Jung eun shares a class, they would save the seat next to them for the other party. They aren’t seen without each other. So, if this fake dating game has ended, would there be a gap between them? Would either one of them distant themselves? Jung eun hopes Jinsol wouldn’t because her heart wouldn’t be able to take it. She doesn’t want this fake dating game to end at all.

“well, I have a scar in between my eyebrows,” Jinsol starts.

“I had it when I was younger…I was…” Jinsol recalls her childhood memory to share with Jung eun. Jung eun listens to every story Jinsol has to say attentively, sometimes laughing at how much of a klutz young Jinsol was. The two then spent a few hours just sitting like that, listening to each other’s story. Jung eun’s finger is busy tracing circles on the back of Jinsol’s hand while Jinsol pets Jung eun’s head.

-

All it took was for the pair to go on one date before the two started going on more and more dates. Ranging from ice cream dates to study dates to movie dates. Jinsol and Jung eun are inseparable, they are suddenly joint at the hips and none of them is complaining about it because they loved it. 

Now here they are at the swimming complex because Jung eun is going to teach Jinsol how to swim. Jinsol stands at the edge of the pool staring at the pool with fear in her eyes. Jung eun swims up to the girl and rests her arms on the edge of the pool, “are you sure you want to do it?”

“Yes…” Jinsol says hesitantly as she slowly sits down, dipping her feet into the pool. She shudders at the drop of temperature. 

“I don’t want anything happening to you,” Jung eun goes again trying to talk Jinsol out of wanting to swim because the girl knows Jinsol has a fear of water after her near-death experience from drowning once. 

“But I want to do it,” Jinsol disputed, “I want to do it for you.”

“for me?” Jung eun frowns and Jinsol nods her head.

“I want to be able to swim by your side, to enjoy your passion and support you.”

“Jinsol…” Jung eun trails off, tears brimming in her eyes. She never expected anyone to go such an extra mile for someone like that. Her heart melts and her stomach do a flip when she hears Jinsol’s words, she wishes Jinsol would still do that even after their fake dating. Jung eun doesn’t want to lose Jinsol, ever.

“let’s start!” Jinsol claps her hand together and slowly submerge herself into the water. Her knuckles turning white from how hard she’s holding the ledge of the pool. Jung eun swims to the back and lifts Jinsol’s up to teach the girl how to kick her feet in the water. The two do that for a while before Jung eun goes to Jinsol and hold the girl’s hand in hers. 

Jung eun would pull Jinsol while Jinsol kicks her feet in the water to move forward and every time they do it, Jinsol gets better at it. Jung eun then taught Jinsol how to breathe properly and the strings of encouragement sent her way, Jinsol became a fast learner. 

“I want to try swimming to you Jungie,” Jinsol suggests when they are resting at the ledge of the pool. Jung eun raise an eyebrow and ask the girl whether she’s certain about her choice.

“yes,” Jinsol assures and Jung eun gives the girl a peck on the cheek before she swims to the end of the pool. Telling Jinsol to swim near the ledge of the pool, Jung eun sits on the edge of the pool to watch Jinsol swim to her from the middle of the pool. 

“you can do it Jinsol!” Jung eun cheers and claps her hand together when she sees Jinsol swimming to her slowly. Jinsol put all of her learning to work, she tries her very best to breathe properly but she still drank a little bit of water which didn’t affect her much. It didn’t take her long for her to swim to Jung eun.

“you did it! I’m so proud of you!” Jung eun crowed. Her hands quickly reach for Jinsol’s face to squish the girl’s cheek. Jinsol giggles as she wraps her arms around Jung eun’s waist, “I told you I could do it.”

“I know and I’m so so proud of you!”

“do I get any reward?” Jinsol asks cheekily as she wiggles her eyebrow. Jung eun lets out a snort and leans down to place a kiss on Jinsol’s lip. Jinsol smiles on Jung eun’s lip and rests a hand on Jung eun’s neck to deepen the kiss. The two only pull away when they are out of breath, the blush on both their face tells it all. They didn’t dare to look at each other in the eye after that, afraid that if they do, they might not be able to take their eyes off each other.

-

It has been a few months since Jung eun and Jinsol started their fake dating game to fool Sooyoung and Haseul. Though they are fake dating, the way they behave and talk to each other doesn’t make it seem like they are fake dating at all. Not only did their act fool the two girls, it fooled Jung eun and Jinsol too as they momentarily forget that they aren’t actual girlfriends.

The two girls are now on their face to Jinsol’s high school reunion party because Jinsol has promised her friend to bring her girlfriend to show them. Jung eun holds onto Jinsol’s hand tightly and Jinsol could tell that the girl is very nervous.

“Don’t worry, they won’t bite you.” Jung eun rolls her eyes at Jinsol’s attempt to help her relax but she’s appreciative of it. Jinsol leans down to place a kiss on the girl’s temple, “I’m here.”

“yeah,” Jung eun nods her head and the two make their way to the restaurant. Jinsol brings the two of them to where Sooyoung and Haseul are seated at.

“Soo and Haseul, this is Jung eun,” Jinsol introduce Jung eun to Sooyoung and Haseul and she does the same for Jung eun, “Jung eun these are my bestie!”

“Nice to meet you,” Jung eun smiles as she stretches her hand out to shake Sooyoung’s and Haseul’s hand. 

“You’re so beautiful!” Haseul compliments when Jung eun takes her seat next to Jinsol, this makes Jung eun’s face turn red a little because she’s not used to compliments from others. 

“You’re not what others talk about you huh,” Sooyoung comments, hearing from Jinsol, all the rumours she heard are all false because they were made up by people who are jealous of her as they weren’t able to date her.

“Of course,” Jung eun force out a smile, she’s aware of those rumours and the fact that Jinsol didn’t mind any of those and still treat her well says a lot about Jinsol’s character. 

“Hey, I need to use the toilet for a bit. Don’t bully Jung eun when I’m not around!” Jinsol squints her eyes at her best friends before excusing herself to use the toilet. Their table is suddenly quiet because Jinsol isn’t around, they have no idea what to talk about. 

Sooyoung looks at Jung eun, she has been observing her behaviour around Jinsol and she realises the girl has started to take a liking towards Jinsol. Resting her chin on her palm, Sooyoung questions Jung eun, “say Jung eun, I’ve heard a lot about you from Jinsol and you have been doing a really good job making her very happy.”

Jung eun raises her eyebrow at that, Jinsol shares about their relationship to her friends. Does the two of them know that they are fake dating? However, it still makes Jung eun happy to know that Jinsol is sharing about the two of them to her friends.

“are you really Jinsol’s girlfriend?”

“hey! Why are you asking her that question!” Haseul whispers out angrily because her other best friend refuses to believe that they are dating for real.

“yes,” Jung eun replies with a forced smile on her face. 

“Okay…then what do you like about Jinsol?” Sooyoung asks again.

“What are you interrogating the girl!” Haseul hiss as she nudges Sooyoung’s rib but was asked to shut up by the girl. Haseul grumbles under her breathe and decide to listen to Jung eun’s answer.

“I like Jinsol’s character, her smile, her dimples…I don’t know…I like everything about Jinsol,” Jung eun admits honestly, a smile forms on her face as she recounts all the fond memories that they have made together. Sooyoung nods her head with a small smile on her face, Jung eun likes Jinsol.

“Do you like or perhaps love Jinsol?” Sooyoung asks and this left Jung eun at a loss. Jung eun has never questioned her feelings for Jinsol before so this sudden curve ball thrown at her leave her stumped for words. 

Before Jung eun can reply, Jinsol has already returned from her bathroom trip. Throughout the party, that question keeps repeating in Jung eun’s mind. Jung eun keeps asking herself that question even during their walk home. 

After bidding Jinsol goodbye, Jung eun plops down onto her bed her eyes trained on her ceiling. Does she like Jinsol that way? Jung eun has no idea. But one thing is for sure, she has never her heart skipping a beat or her stomach doing a small flip for anyone before. Jinsol’s the first to make her feel all of that. Jinsol makes Jung eun feel so loved and happy, so much so that Jung eun can’t put it to words on how much she’s appreciative of Jinsol’s actions.

Jung eun has never had her heart long for someone or crave for someone that much until Jinsol came into her life. She has never paid so much attention to someone nor has she put someone above herself. Everything that she hasn’t done or felt before, she only gets to feel it after Jinsol comes. The sheer reminder that she and Jinsol are not real girlfriend bring her great pain in her chest, something she wishes she can get rid of, but she couldn’t. Many nights, Jung eun cries herself to sleep because she knows that Jinsol and her wouldn’t be something more after this whole act is over. 

Jung eun sits up on her bed, tears streaming down her face ruining her make up in the process. She realises that she likes Jinsol a lot, maybe so much so that Jung eun loves the girl dearly. Not wanting to get herself to get potentially hurt, even more, Jung eun decides to give Jinsol a call. A call to tell her that she has finished her role as her girlfriend and wants nothing more to do with the girl because she can’t keep it up if she has to bottle her feelings deep inside of her heart.

“Hey Jinsol,” Jung eun speaks softly, hiding her broken voice which can tell Jinsol that she has been crying. 

“yes?” Jinsol answer cheerfully on the other side of the call, not aware of Jung eun’s soft voice. “How are you? Are you getting ready for bed?”

“yes, I fine and you?” Jung eun asks, her heart clenched at how Jinsol is still looking out for her. She wonders if Jinsol feels the same way, she prays that Jinsol feels the same way because if not she’ll never be able to face Jinsol the same way anymore.

“I’m getting ready for bed too! How did you know that I wanted to call you too? You’re always a few steps ahead of me,” Jinsol grins to herself as she snuggles into the teddy bear Jung eun got for her not long ago during their trip to the carnival. She can vividly remember Jung eun’s determined look on her face as she tries her very best to win Jinsol the bear that she wants. 

“Actually…we need to talk.” Jinsol frowns and she sits up on her bed, she’s not liking at how Jung eun’s talking to her like that. Her heart race, she has no idea what Jung eun wants to tell her but she knows clearly it’s something that she doesn’t want to hear.

“Let’s end this fake dating act, I’m done being your fake girlfriend.”

-

The next few weeks passed by quietly. Jung eun and Jinsol is suddenly seen without each other. Jung eun has stopped going to her training and has started to avoid Jinsol. When they go for their shared class, Jung eun would not sit next to Jinsol but at the front next to someone named Heejin. Jinsol would ball her hands up into a fist as she watches the two talk to each other with smiles on her face, she feels her chest tightening and her heart getting torn into millions of pieces.

Jinsol would try to approach the girl but Jung eun would walk away from her coldly, the girl even went to the extent of blocking Jinsol on all social media platform and her number. Jinsol couldn’t reach Jung eun at all and she hates Jung eun for it so much. She never wanted to knock some sense into the girl, to wake Jung eun up from her stupid act and face Jinsol properly again.

Jinsol hates herself too. She hates how everything she does remind her of Jung eun, from the swimming complex to the ‘secret garden’ she brought Jung eun to. Everything she does know all suddenly revolves around Jung eun and the very fact that Jung eun is not right next to her now makes it worst. Every night, Jinsol would stare at her ceiling, her hand scratching on her chest. That hallow empty feeling inside her makes her feel so sad and so lost, it makes her hurt so much that she cries to sleep every night.

Her mouth only calls for one person every single time she cries, “Jung eun.”

Jinsol never wanted Jung eun to be right by her side so she can help her get through such terrible nights and get rid of that hollow feeling that is disturbing her from the inside. She longs for Jung eun, so so much.

“Jung eun,” Jinsol cries out softly her lips trembling, clutching Jung eun’s teddy bear close to her heart, “come back to me please.”

-

The next high school reunion comes around and this time Jinsol really dreads to go, suddenly it doesn’t feel as fun as it used to be. Jinsol remains moping in her dorm room, ignoring all the calls from Sooyoung and Haseul. She’s too tired to even stand up to wash her face after waking up every morning, it’s like she has turned into a zombie. Sooyoung and Haseul arrive at her dorm room not long later, the two are so worried about Jinsol that they ditched the party to look for their best friend.

A worried look forms on their face when they see a disorientated Jinsol, the two quickly enter the house and help Jinsol to her couch. Haseul goes to grab a cup of water for the girl while Sooyoung feels her heartbreaking at the broken sight of her best friend. 

“what happen?” Sooyoung asks worriedly as she helps Jinsol drink the cup of water Haseul has help to take. Haseul takes a seat on the coffee table next to Sooyoung, she holds onto Jinsol’s hand tight.

“we ended it,” Jinsol whispers out as she zones out.

“end what?”

“end our fake dating act,” Jinsol answers as her lips curls up into a pout. A choke escapes her mouth before she starts crying again, this time harder than before. Haseul and Sooyoung quickly pull Jinsol up into their hug, letting the girl cling onto them as she cries her heart out.

“We-We aren’t real girlfriends,” Jinsol admits between tears, “we were fake dating this whole time but it didn’t felt like it at all!”

“I-I did what she told me to do before she agrees to put up this fake dating act with me which was to chase her, and I did!” 

“I chase after her in the ways that I think would work, I waited for her after training to send her home, I waited for her after class so I can walk with her to the swimming complex. I did everything I could and it worked!” Jinsol bawls as she rubs her face using her palm. Sooyoung can feel her shoulders getting wetter and wetter from Jinsol’s but she didn’t mind because the girl needed someone’s shoulder to cry on right now.

“I asked her out, I didn’t know why I had to put in so much effort into it since we are fake dating but I did because my heart told me that we are actually dating and it felt like one too. The kisses we share all mean so much to me! So much so that it motivated me to overcome my fear of water so I can support her passion and enjoy what she loves doing! I never feel my heart getting torn into pieces or know I am capable to feel such pain in my chest until now because she ended this whole act with me!” 

“I was enjoying and living in the moment with her that all of that fake dating act totally disappear in my mind. I wasn’t fake courting her, I was actually chasing after her. I was giving her my whole heart, giving her all my love and I wish she did too because I could feel it! I may not have any experience before but I know what I’m feeling is real,” Jinsol blubbered as she grabs a handful of Sooyoung’s shirt in her hand. Sooyoung and Haseul’s heart official rip apart when they hear the painful yelling of Jung eun’s name from Jinsol’s mouth. Jinsol really loves the girl more than anything. 

“She’s all that I ever want and long for Soo, I want Jung eun! I want her back! I love Jungie!” Jinsol yells into her hands, her tears never stop rolling out from her eyes. Sooyoung and Haseul let Jinsol cry until tiredness wash over her. The two of them watch Jinsol sleeping soundly on the sofa, none of them utters a word after that. They have never seen this side of Jinsol before and hearing how much pain she has in her cries makes the two of them tear up and cry with the girl.

Haseul and Sooyoung decide to spend the night at Jinsol’s place to care for the girl, hoping that they can give Jinsol the advice she needs. Sooyoung chews the bottom of her lip nervously as she waits for Jinsol to wake up, she needs to tell Jinsol Jung eun’s feelings too hoping that it would get Jinsol to do something about it. Sooyoung can tell that Jung eun feels the same way as Jinsol but because of their whole fake dating act, they are afraid to pursue or even talk about it. Afraid that the other party doesn’t feel the same way, afraid of having to see each other normally pretending nothing has happened between them even though their heart longs for the other.

-

Jinsol lets out a yawn as she slowly rises up from the sofa, she has no idea how she has fallen asleep on the sofa until her eyes catch the sight of Sooyoung and Haseul sleeping next to each other on the floor next to the sofa. The memory from last night came rushing over to her and she regrets putting her friend through her sorrows. She decides to make the two of them breakfast as an apology for last night, she hopes the two don’t remember it.

Haseul is the first to wake up from her deep slumber before Sooyoung wakes up from the smell of pancakes. They go to wash up before running to the kitchen like the little kids they are for homemade breakfast by Jinsol. The three of them eat quietly, none of them dares to talk about the incident last night.

“Hey guys,” Jinsol speaks up suddenly, she has been playing with her food as she thought on how to apologise to her friend. 

“You don’t have to apologise,” Sooyoung interrupts, completely reading Jinsol’s mind. Jinsol’s jaw slacks at that and nods her head at that, she thank her best friend’s presence yesterday because it meant a lot to her.

“You like her, no you love her, so why didn’t you tell her?” Sooyoung questions after finishing her last bite of pancake. Haseul also stops eating and look at Jinsol, hoping to hear the reason why Jinsol isn’t acting on her feelings.

“because I don’t know if she feels the same way especially since this whole thing is an act,” Jinsol whispers out timidly, she plays with her fingers on her lap. Sooyoung lets out a sigh while Haseul just shakes her head at the girl, she has no idea what to say to Jinsol.

“I don’t know if you want to believe me but Jung eun feels the same way for you,” Sooyoung says after the moment of silence. Jinsol looks up and sees Sooyoung looking at her, her face unfazed. Sooyoung’s not lying to her. Jinsol gulps down her saliva and Sooyoung can see the hesitant on the girl’s face.

“When you went to the bathroom, I questioned Jung eun about her feelings for you. From the way she speaks about you and reacts to my question, she totally feels the same way as you. Why don’t you go to her and asks her about it? Tell her how you feel and all, she’ll know.”

“I don’t know…” Jinsol trails off and Sooyoung sighs.

“Jinsol, you like Jung eun a lot. We all can see that and everyone except you can see that Jung eun really likes you too. We’ve heard how the two of you behave, the way you talked about her it tells me that she like you too. Go and sort it out with her please,” Sooyoung advise Jinsol, hoping Jinsol would do what she tells her to do.

“Jinsol,” Haseul calls out and it got the girl to look at her, “I can see that the two of you really like each other, I hope you two can work it out okay?”

Jinsol nods her head and thanks her friend for their advice. After a while the two left, leaving Jinsol to think about their words. She lets out a sigh as she stands up. Going to her wardrobe to grab Jung eun’s windbreak, Jinsol wears it before she runs out of her dorm room to the swimming complex hoping Jung eun is there too.

Pushing open the swimming complex door with all her might, Jinsol makes her way to the swimming pool panting. She sees Jung eun sitting at the edge of the pool, her hands covering her face and her cries echoing in the empty swimming complex.

“JUNG EUN!” Jinsol yells at the top of her lungs, tears forming in her eyes from seeing the broken sight of Jung eun. Jung eun’s eyes widen when she sees Jinsol standing at the other end of the pool, she quickly stands up and wants to leave when Jinsol yells again.

“DON’T LEAVE! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME FIRST!” 

Jung eun stops and stands there with her back turn against Jinsol. Jinsol lets out a shaky breath as she tries to calm her fast-beating heart. She takes in a deep breath before she starts, “I like you Jung eun. I know that you feel the same way as I do, please don’t ignore your feelings for me.”

“I’m sorry for falling for you even though we are supposed to be fake dating but it felt so real to me that I actually started falling for you. Remember you told me that I have to chase after you if I wanted you to join in my fake dating act? I chased after you, I court you for real with my whole heart. Remember I asked you out on a date? I didn’t have to put in so much effort to think on where to bring you but because one part of me longed for it to be real and I wanted to know more about you personally so I spent so much effort into trying to ask you out and bringing you to my favourite place. Remember the first time I kissed you? I felt my heart bursting into millions of sparks, I was the happiest girl alive in the world that day. Remember how I told you I wanted to conquer my fears for you? It was true, I wanted to grow with you and I trust you that you’ll help me. You did just that, you won my faith and my heart. I like you so much Jung eun, maybe I love you too. Please say something,” Jinsol cries, whispering out the last part to herself. 

Jung eun shut her eyes as she feels warm tears forming in her eyes, her heart tightening hearing Jinsol’s words. She never tried to understand how Jinsol feels and she’s so selfish to end the whole dating act without putting any closure between the two. She never expects Jinsol to fall for her too, because she didn’t see herself falling for Jinsol when she agreed to it in the first place. Hearing Jinsol’s tearful confession makes Jung eun feel so guilty about the poor decision that she makes which ended up hurting the two of them this much.

“I’m sorry,” Jung eun says as she turns around to face Jinsol. She makes her way towards the girl at the other end of the pool, she wants to get everything sorted out with Jinsol properly. 

“I’m sorry for being so selfish, I’m always thinking about myself instead of you.”

“I shouldn’t have acted that way, I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same way as I did,” Jung eun admits, now hating herself for thinking that way. 

“I like you too,” Jung eun confesses as she stops right in front of Jinsol, seeing the tearful smile Jinsol wears on her face makes her heart skip a beat. Only Jinsol can do that. Only she can make Jung eun’s heart race and bring butterflies to her stomach. 

“maybe even more than just liking you,” Jung eun adds as she grabs Jinsol’s collar and pulls the girl into a kiss. Jinsol’s taken aback but she soon closes her eyes and relaxes into Jung eun’s hold. Wrapping her arms around Jung eun’s waist, Jinsol deepens the kiss and she can taste Jung eun’s salty tears in the process.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jinsol rest her forehead against Jung eun’s forehead. She looks at the girl’s eyes, seeing nothing but love in them. Jinsol feels herself already falling more and more than before for the girl. A cheeky grin spread across Jinsol’s face as she asks Jung eun a question.

“Are you keen on dating me?”

“Never thought I would hear you ask this question again,” Jung eun comments as she cups Jinsol’s face in her hands. Wiping Jinsol’s tears away using her thumb, she leans in for another kiss on the lips.

“yes.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
